NPCs in Ningonde
In addition to major players in the global chessboard of Ningonde, adventurers meet a variety of individuals on their travels throughout the world. The following is an ever-growing list of the acquaintances adventurers make in Ningonde. Zorudak, a Half-Orc Pirate ] One of the oldest crew members aboard the sky ship Corsair, Zorudak has earned himself a position of respect, if not authority, on the vessel. Fanatically Loyal to Captain Korinn Delmirev, Zorudak prefers to spend his days on board, the time for adventures long since past. Most days, he's content to guard the brig, or take stock of supplies. However, even old half-orcs still feel the pull of Gruumsh at times, and must either suppress it or find a way to let their rage out. Zorudak is known on the Corsair as a king of pugilism, and takes pride in the fact that he has not been knocked out or bested in unarmed combat in several years. The Nameless A mysterious figure who wears a cloak and a white, featureless mask to protect their identity, the Nameless is a whisper in Wamor's underworld. Few know The Nameless, but many know the stories. Best not to speak the devil's name, they say, or The Nameless might remember yours. * The Nameless made a deal with Korinn Delmirev for the procurement of a small chest in possession of the Order of The Heavenly Sword. * Korinn delivered the chest, and received fair payment. However, The Nameless implied that the crew of the Corsair weren't safe. Jareth, a Human Pirate Jareth hails from Alendaria, but his true home is the sky. He joined Korinn Delmirev's crew 10 years ago, and has been one of her most loyal and effective crew members. Jareth is quick to gamble and loves to weave a good yarn, though the truth isn't always a requisite in his stories. Jermano, a Human Pirate Jermano is a native of Estra, the easternmost continent in Ningonde. He grew up in a small village that made clay wares for a variety of uses. Even so, Jermano always dreamt of seeing the world. Estra, after all, is not known for its wonders. He joined Korinn's crew when they marooned near his village, and he hasn't looked back since. Pogranix, Dragonborn (blue) First Mate of The Corsair ] Few people know much about Pogranix's life before joining the Corsair. She follows Korinn with a ferocious devotion, and is known for her reckless abandon in battle. Never one to shy away from a bet or a fight, Pogranix says little, and lets her actions speak for her. Pog, as she is known by her friends, is known as a ferocious warrior, and uses her trident as a reminder of the seas that almost took her life once so long ago. Since joining Korinn's crew, Pog lives for the fight, and cares little for gold as long as the glory is there for the taking. She also enjoys a challenge, engaging in gambles, fights, and card games purely for the thrill of winning. She's been known to lose more than a few precious items with little regard for their value. Lady Thema ] A mystery wrapped in an enigma, Lady Thema is the Western District of Alendaria's top purveyor of rare, and many times dangerous, magical items. She is known as a shrewd negotiator, and her prices are far higher than most mortal beings care to pay. Even so, she never reneges on a deal once its settled, though she takes unkindly to what she perceives are underhanded negotiations. Rumors are Lady Thema is over 300 years old, but no one would dare ask Thema directly. What is known, however, is that she has collected over her lifetime a trove of magical knowledge that puts her on par with the most highly trained archmages in Alendaria's Wizards' guild. Milosh, a Human Private Collector of Rarities Born into nobility, Milosh enjoys the wealth and privilege that come with his station. A nephew of one of the city's top archmages, Milosh has made a reputation for himself in some circles as a collector and purveyor of rare items. His collection includes historic pieces such as old treatises and arcane items. He rarely discloses how he found them, except to quote some exorbitant price, but the stories are that he is more devious than meets the eye, and he doesn't mind employing some of Alendaria's worst to get what he wants. Celsus, a Half-Elf Smuggler Celsus is a smuggler who claims he has no home, though he does make port more often than not in Taham. A long-time member of the Thieves' Guild, Celsus operates almost exclusively in the shadows. His Ship, the Lady Miranda, officially travels under Wamorian colors, and purportedly transports agricultural goods. More likely to flee than fight, Celsus is a smooth operator who knows his way around a customs checkpoint and can sneak by some of the more unfriendly borders in Ningonde. Nicolas, a Human (v) Thief A member of the Alendarian underworld, Nicolas is a skilled thief and negotiator, as well as a trove of information on Alendaria's many goings on. Nicolas has a bit of a gambling problem, but he never lets that get in the way of his fun. To those who know him, Nicolas is a true friend, and always a great time at a party. Cross him at your own peril, however, as he is also one of the most famed swordsmen in Asland. Lord Oxnard, a Human Noble Oxnard is a noble diplomat, distantly related to Hjalmar's lineage. His position has given him great wealth, and he enjoys spending it on lavish decor, jewels, and other outward signs of opulence. Oxnard seems a simpleton, a man who can barely string two sentences together coherently, much less lead diplomatic negotiations. However, rumors abound of a man underneath the mask of idiocy who is calculating, cold, and ruthless when he needs to be. His predilection for rare jewels and items that prop up his sense of nobility leads him to consort sometimes with the Thieves' Guild, though a recent dalliance turned sour when he refused to pay them. The Priests of Bamasis As the main caretakers of the temple of Bamasis at Biburh, the priests there are welcoming even to strangers, and always ready to heal anyone who comes to them with an affliction. The temple's high priest is Moritz, though there are at least three other adepts and priests: Edelbert, Steve, and Jefferson. These men may seem righteous and pious, but the crew of the Corsair felt there was reason to distrust them. While they are capable healers, none of these priests would claim to be able to perform magic required to bring anyone back from the shores of death. Shabaf, a Goliath Pirate Captain Shabaf was once known as a scourge of the skies, leading his ship, the dreadnought, fearlessly on raids, sieges, and other daring adventures. The massive pirate was feared throughout Asland, Strovia, and the Amber Isle, and his reputation led him to be a highly wanted man by authorities at every port. As a younger man he found a young dragonborn named Korinn and took her in, shaping her into the peerless and fearless pirate captain she eventually became. Today, Shabaf is more interested in being a broker, helping others and leading a successful pirating empire of ships, spies, and other useful assets across Ningonde. While he does not have the power or influence of Baur or The Nameless, Shabaf's name still carries weight. Amadi, a Warforged Pirate No one really knows where Amadi comes from. He has referred to himself as "war-forged", but his true origins remain a mystery to even the most inquisitive scholars. What is known is that Amadi is brave and always ready to fight, if the situation demands it. His knowledge of the Ningondian is second to few in the realm, though his eccentricities make him an odd companion at times. The Archivists of Alendaria The Library at Taham is legendary for its vast collection of academic, historic, and arcanic knowledge. it is staffed by a guild of expert archivists who are both wise and fastidious in their organization of the Library.